World Collison Extravaganza
by FierySpine374
Summary: I experience the best time of my life when I find that there is a portal at my school. When I go in, I have a great time with all my new friends..or..so it seems..


Hi guys! This is my first fan-fiction ever! I have good grammar, so don't get all huffy puffy with me. This will be a story about how not 2, 3, or 4,but how 5 worlds collide! This will be a long story (in my opinion, it sounds pretty short, sorry!) So, anyway. No more yip yapping, time to get into the story!

(Oh yeah, I hope you don't mind, this will be a story where Mario, Sonic, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Paw Patrol, and my world (technically, it's our world) meet up and have a great time...or so it seems...)

(I also hope you don't mind if you like me (yes, me as in the real me) to come in the story as well!)

(One more, I know it stinks! This is rated M for language and sexual content)

Ok, seriously, on to the story. This has Sonic x Tails, Seto x Joey, Yugi x Tami, and Me x Yoshi! And also Chase x Skye. Lol

 **Chapter 1**

I see a blur, from miles away. Then, before I knew it, Sonic comes racing towards my workshop. I always love the way he runs toward me. Yes, I, Miles Tails Prower, have a crush on Sonic the hedgehog. And I don't see why anyone wouldn't. He has the great swiftness that you just want to grab and hold on to and put it on your - okay, maybe just a little too far? He has those legs, those sexy god damn legs! It's just too much!

I wave to my lover, and he stops at my workshop.

"Hey buddy, how's it shaking?" Sonic says as I start repairing the X Tornado. "Eh, it's been okay here, just fixing crap." I say, shaking my head.

Sonic gives me a look of concern. "Well, would you like to go do something? There is a bowling alley near Amy's house." He says. My heart starts pounding. He's never asked if I wanted to go somewhere with him. Why would he start now? "Sure! I always love bowling!" I say, lying. I always hated bowling when I was little. Every single time I went bowling, I would lose to Knuckles by like 30 points! It's just awful! But then again, I'm going with Sonic. What could go wrong?

"Alright then, Tails!" He looks happy. There is something odd about him. Oh well. I ignore it. He starts thinking. "Hey, um, Tails?" He asks. "Instead of taking the X Tornado, would you like to...um..well..." He couldn't really get it out. "Would I like to what?" I ask. "Would you like to ride on my back? We can get to the alley faster than we can even get on the plane." He finally says. I smile. I walk towards Sonic, blushing. I whisper in his ear,"I'll do anything with you, Sonic." He blushes. I never would've thought in my entire life that Sonic would blush right there in front of me, and here he is, blushing like mad.

"Alright then..." He dozens off. I snap my fingers. He didn't budge. I shake his shoulders, and he finally snaps out of it. "What are you starting off into space for? We need to-" I say before a portal pops up right in front of me. Just then, Amy comes along. "Whoa, where did the portal come from?" She asks, impatiently. "I don't know, it just popped up right there just as you came!" I say. Sonic snorts. I glare at him. "Shut up, you ass." I say. "So are we going in the portal or not?" Sonic says before he races in. "Sonic-u!" She says, before she runs in the portal. "You guys are fucking idiots." I say before going in the portal.

Bad mistake.

It felt like I was going through space! And we were! We couldn't grab a breath as we kept walking, somehow. It felt like an eternity, as we were running out of breath. I collapse onto Sonic, and all I can see or hear when I wake up is Sonic, and an unfamiliar voice..or..voices?

I feel like fire as I run towards the middle of nowhere. I see Tail's workshop as I run toward it. Tails waves at me, and I smile as I stop in front of the workshop. He is beautiful, I tell you, I love him more than a brother. I just want to walk to him and feel his lovely golden fur and kiss his nose. Not that he would actually let me.

"Hey buddy, how's it shaking?" I say coolly as he goes over to repair his X Tornado. I remember when he used his blaster to shoot Cosmo. It nearly destroyed him, but it was nice of her to say her last goodbyes and kiss him. I don't mention it to him, or else he will remember.

"Eh, it's been okay here, just fixing crap." Tails says, shaking his head. I give him a look of concern. It's a beautiful day out and he's working? "Well, would you like to go do something? There is a bowling alley near Amy's house." I say, convincing him. He looks surprised, and I love the way his face is when he's surprised. "Sure, I always love bowling!" He says. "Alright then, Tails!" I say happily. Yes! Count this as a date between me and Tails, alright you guys? Hehe! I look at the plane. We've been using the plane a little too much recently. Maybe...

"Hey, um, Tails?" I ask."Instead of taking the X Tornado, would you like to, um..well..." I couldn't say it. Maybe he doesn't like it! Why am I thinking these terrible things? Think happy things, God damn it! "Would I like to what?" He asks. I finally say,"Would you like to ride on my back? We can get there faster than we can even get on the plane." He starts smiling and walks towards me. He starts whispering,"I'll do anything with you, Sonic." I freeze. Did he just say...He would do anything? With me? Are we hinting at something in the future, you guys? Duh. Stupid question. But, he would do anything with me. Anything. "Alright then..."

Tails shakes my shoulders, shaking me out of my trance. "What are you starting off into space for? We need to-" he stops talking. I look at him, and he stares at...a portal? How did that get there? I turn around so he doesn't see me. I am hard, guys! I'm hard! This is a once in a lifetime experience! It feels awesome! Haha! I turn back around and notice that Amy was here. Tails says,"I don't know, it just popped up just as you came!" I'm assuming they must be talking about the portal, yes? I replay Tails' sentence in my head and snort. " Tails glares at me. "Shut up, you ass." He says. "So are we going in the portal or not?" I say just before racing in. Wow, it's cold. And...in space? How are we in space and walking at the same time?

I see Amy and Tails run in the portal after me, and I immediately see their same reactions to this place. Bad news is, there's no oxygen in space. Tails collapses in my arms, and I immediately grab Amy, and race to the end of the portal.

Where we appear is fabulous. There are flowers, like poppys and sunflowers everywhere, there is a city to my right, and there are people over to the left. The portal disappears behind me. We're stuck here. I walk over to the people, carrying Tails and walking with Amy. What I see about those people I cannot believe my eyes. There on the left side, is Mario. Actually Mario. But it's not like we haven't met before. Mario has Yoshi and Luigi with him. Yoshi is very cute, no doubt. Just don't tell Tails that, alright? Over to the right are some people I have never met before, they look Japanese. In the middle are some pups. Cute. Again, don't tell Tails that. I walk over to the Japanese people, laying Tails on the ground. "Hello, pal." I hold out my hand. One of them shakes my hand. "Um...hey." He says. "I'm Sonic." I say, beaming. "Wow, nice name. I want a name like that. Mine's just Joey." Joey says sadly. The other one says to Joey,"Babe, I like you just the way your name is." He kisses Joey. Aww, that's cute! I sort of knew those boys were dating! The other boy stops and says,"Oh yeah, sorry about that. My name is Seto." I like Seto and Joey. I feel like we can get along just fine.

While they kiss, I turn to Mario, but Tails wakes up. "Tails! Oh god, you scared the shit out of me, man! I thought I was gonna lose you! I also thought I would never tell you my feelings about youuuuuuiiiiiii mean, I'm so glad you're okay!" I say, hesitantly. Tails looks at me and says,"It's okay, baby. I love you too." Tails says right before he smashes his lips onto mine. I am shocked! I never would've thought! Well, I kinda could, seeming that I am pretty sexy myself. I kiss back passionately, but stop to realize there are people here. They all look at us in a way that is very awkward.

Mario says,"Hey,another couple is just as good as one!" He says to everyone. I'm assuming he already knew about Seto and Joey dating. Just then, another portal pops up, and two more Japanese boys come out. Seto and Joey hug them. Joey says,"Yugi! This is cool! Yami! This is awesome! Yugi and Yami are now with us!" Everyone looks at Joey surprisingly. I never would've thought Joey and Yugi and Yami were friends. Just then, once again, another portal pops up, and who comes out of the portal no one knows. He looks like a human. And not just a cartoon human. I mean a real live, 3d human! He looks depressed though, so everyone comes over to talk to him.

I sit in class waiting for the bell to start. Once class does start, I listen and review and all that other school bullcrap. What I'm looking at though, is a boy I like. Yes, I am bisexual. So? Who cares? His name is William. I can't take my eyes off of William, he is so handsome. Class ends, and I go to lunch with my friends. When we sit down, my friends eye me suspiciously. "What?" I say, as I'm taking a bite out of a pizza. "Spencer, why were you looking at William the entire class?" Jared says. "Yeah, why, bud?" Says, you know who, William. "I...I don't know.." I say shyly. They're getting at something here, and I don't like it! "You obviously do know, so tell us." Says Vicki. "It's none of your business." I say without thinking. I don't mean to be mean. It's just, they ask this question all the time! I'm afraid of what he will think, so I keep it to myself. "Just give the boy some space, guys." Says RJ. "Thank you, RJ." I say. Jeez, just leave me alone, guys. I'm not up to it. And that was a thought.

After school ends, I see something very strange. A portal. An actual portal at my school? There is a passageway up here,too. But there is also a sign. I walk over to to sign. It says,'To Spencer only. No one else, or you're dead. And I mean it.' I shuddered. Jeez, this sign is very strict. I also have a thing for cartoon characters, so why does this sign say at the bottom,'You will meet all your hopes and dreams.'? I have to. It sounds like a scam, but I have to. I find William, and kiss him for two seconds, not knowing what I am doing. I yell to everyone,"If I don't come back, tell my family that I love them." Then I go in the portal, thinking about what I did to William. Oh god, he's gonna kill me. I start to cry, but can't hear my voice. I look around and...I'm in space! I can't breathe either! I run to the end of the portal, nearly dying because I am out of breath. I feel ground, and I can breathe. I hear other people talking, but I am too depressed to care. Without looking at anyone, I find a tree, which is right behind me, and start crying. I feel a hand on my shoulder after not even a minute, and when I look up, I can't believe my eyes.

 **Chapter 2**

I walk to the human, yes, a real life human, with Joey and everyone else. Sonic goes over and touches his shoulder. When he looks up, his face looked like everyone had grown two heads. "Oh...my...fucking...God.." He says. "Is it really you? Sonic? And Tails? Amy?" He looks over to us. "Seto and Joey and Yugi and Yami?" He then looks to Mario's group. "Mario and Luigi? Yoshi!" He nearly passes out. "Wait a minute, what about us?" Skye says. The boy looks at them and it looks like he would seriously pass out any minute now. "Oh my...Chase? And...Skye?" He says. "There you go, didn't want to be left out." Says Chase. The boy then says,"Can I feel everyone's shoulder, so I'm not dreaming?" "If you want." Yoshi says. The boy goes to Yoshi first and nearly kisses him, but stops, and hesitantly touches his shoulder instead.

"Aw, come on, bud, why didn't you do it? Kiss him!" I say, smirking. The boy blushes and goes to me next. "You're awesome, Seto, but, I'm afraid he won't feel the same way." He says, blushing. He touches my shoulder, and I say,"Don't lose your hope. Never say never. I hooked up with Joey about two weeks ago and-" "I know, I have read about you guys" the boy says. For once, I'm not surprised. This actually feels like deja vú. I could've sworn I had a dream like this. The boy goes to everyone else and touches their shoulder. The boy inhaled and exhaled. I'm guessing he hyperventilated. "Ok, I'm guessing you all are about to ask me how I knew all your names. Well, there are websites about you. You can even look it up on the Internet." He said. And we did. And indeed, there were plenty of sites about Me and Joey, and Sonic and Mario. After Tails looked, he said,"What's your name, bud?" "Spe- I mean, FierySpine. You can call me Spine for short."

Everyone looked confused. Why would he not tell us his name? Did he have a history to where nobody knows his name? Sonic said,"Are you sure?" Spine nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He tried to look happy and cheery, but something in his eye told us he had a dark past. A really, dark past.

Yoshi winked at Spine and said,"Don't worry. Spine is an awesome name." They both blushed at each other. I swear, Yoshi is crushing on Spine. Good for Spine. Spine said,"Heh, thanks..Yoshi.." Ugh, they are impossible! Just kiss already! Amy said,"So we all introduced each other, how are we going to get back home?" "What?" Spine said. "No! I don't want to go back! I want to stay here and spend time with each and every one of you! Why would you want to leave?" "Because the portals are gone and we have no way back." Yami said. Spine started sniffling. "I seriously want to stay here. I don't like it at my place." With that, he ran off. Yoshi went after him. So did Chase and Skye and Sonic. Everyone else stared at the ground. There was no need to talk. Spine said everything.

I run after Spine, along with Chase, Skye, and Sonic. I find him sitting on a bench in this beautiful place. I walk over to him and hug him. He needed it. He hugs me back with much passion. I think I have found my match. He then sits back on the bench and I sit with him, snuggling against him. "Why did you run off like that, Spine?" I say. Spine looks at me, and that look just makes me want to shove my tongue down his throat while we're kissing. "Because...I kissed a boy before I left." That made me get off of him. Then, I thought about it and snuggled back with him. "Why did you kiss a boy?" Sonic said. Spine looks annoyed at him. "Oh come on, Sonic. I already knew you liked Tails." He blushed at that. This boy has read too much about us.

Spine then said,"Because I liked him." He looks down back at me, and that's when everyone else showed up. He looks embarrassed, as he pushes me off of him. Or, at least he tries. Seto pushed me back to him, and I kissed him. He didn't look shocked at all. In fact, he kissed back. This was what he needed. Love and Romance. We broke apart, and Spine immediately smiles. I say,"Did you like that, hot stuff?" He giggles and says,"Oh bullshit, you're the sexy one around here." I blush and say,"To be Continued." He blushes at that, too. Joey says, "I'm glad for you guys. You guys look amazing together." Everyone agreed, but Joey looked like he was left out. Seto saw his face and wrapped his arms around Joey's waist. "I still love you, you know that, right?" Joey kisses him gently. "Yes, I do. You are amazing."

Spine was immediately happy after that. "I needed that kiss, Yoshi. And I love how Joey and Seto love each other. That made my day." He said. I kiss him once more before we find a hotel to spend the night in.

"Because I liked him." I was explaining everything about what was going on just before I left to get here. I look down at Yoshi, when everyone else showed up. I can't let them see me like this! So I push Yoshi off of me, but Seto pushed Yoshi back to me and the best moment in my life happened just after that. He kissed me. He actually kissed me. But I didn't hesitate as I kissed back passionately. My heart heals just after we broke apart. I smile at him. "Did you like that, hot stuff?" Yoshi says. I giggle as my member grows hard. "Oh bullshit, you're the sexy one around here." I say right back at him. He blushes. I love him to death. He was my favorite character in Mario games for 6 years. When I got introduced to Sonic, Tails got pretty close, but Yoshi was still my favorite character. He still is now, but that kiss just made my day. "To be Continued." He said. By now I have grown completely hard, thank goodness know one notices. I blush at his last comment.

"I'm glad for you guys. You guys look amazing together." I hear that everyone else agrees, but I see that Joey is left out. Please Seto, make my day. As if he had read my mind, Seto saw Joey's face and wraps him arms around Joey's waist. "I still love you, you know that, right?" Seto says. Yes..Yes! Joey kisses Seto gently. "Yes I do. You are amazing." Yes! Thank you Seto! You are amazing. Don't tell Yoshi That.

"I needed that kiss, Yoshi. And I love how Seto and Joey love each other. That made my day." Yoshi kisses me once more. We decide to find a hotel to spend the night in.

 **(Please note, from here down this will be a lemony part of the chapter. If you don't like it, skip down to the next chapter. Thanks guys! You're the best!)**

Seto finds a five star hotel for us to spend the night in. As we walk toward the lobby, we decide that Seto and Joey will be sleeping together, me and Yoshi will sleep together, Mario and Luigi will sleep together, and Chase and Skye will be sleeping together, along with Yugi and Yami sleeping together. Sonic and Tails will also sleep together.

"Wait, what?" Mario said. "I am not sleeping with my brother! Ew!" Luigi glared at him. "I'd rather stay outside than sleep with you!" Luigi said. I death stared at them both and said,"Shut up! I'm not dealing with your bullshit! Now are you sleeping together, or are you both sleeping outside? Besides, I already know what you two do when you guys sleep together!"

Mario and Luigi's eyes widened. I knew their secret I know Sonic's secret, too. I just hope that Sonic will get along with Tails. Same with Chase and Skye. Chase is madly in love with Skye, but neither Chase nor Skye have said much to us or to each other. Chase is going to get along fine. I've read further into this story, so this will be easy when I have a situation.

Chase gets nervous. I tell to Chase,"Don't worry, she likes you too. I've read stories about you two." Chase is relieved. I laugh. Skye overheard this and walks over to Chase and licks his cheek. "Should we continue this in the room, sexiness?" Skye says. Chase whoops and walks with Skye to their room. Everyone whoops over Chase and Skye. They are going to have a good night together.

Sonic blushes at Tails and bites his ear. "Hey, baby, wanna go to our room?" He says as he kisses Tails neck. Tails gasps and kisses Sonic until they get to their room.

"Yeah! This is amazing!" I say as I laugh. Seto goes over to Joey and grabs him. Joey kisses him. Seto grabs his card and goes to their room. I laugh again. This is going to be a wonderful night.

Mario and Luigi. Ugh, I don't know how they like each other. They go to their room. "Whoo, yay." I say sarcastically. Yugi and Yami! I forgot about them!

Yugi and Yami were kissing. I tap their shoulders. "The road to freedom is this way." I said and grinned. Yugi says,"You sure about this, baby?" "Aibou, I want you. Yes, I am sure." They walk to their room.

It's just me and Yoshi left. I blush. Yoshi, on the other hand, has already guided me to our room, which is G37, and we were pretty tired, so we got to bed. I continue blushing as I kiss Yoshi passionately. Yoshi kisses back and climbs on top of me. Yoshi's tongue is at my mouth and wants an entrance, and I let him in. He tastes like apples. I make sure to lick over every inch of his mouth. We pull apart, and I already have an erection. So does Yoshi. I tell Yoshi,"You got me hard twice today." Yoshi grins and kisses me. When he pulls away, he tells me,"Well, will this make you even harder?" With that, he kisses my neck and chest. I take of my shirt, and so does Yoshi.

Yoshi unbuttons my pants as we kiss. He pulls them off, revealing my boxers. I blush a dark crimson when he feels my erection from my boxers. I pull down his pants, revealing his erection. I take off his boxers, and I can't take my eyes away from the sight in front of me. Yoshi grins. "Like what you see, baby? Let's see what you look like." As he said that, my boxers were already thrown off, showing off my penis. Yoshi feels my erection, and I am harder than steel. I feel Yoshi's and Yoshi guides his mouth towards my erection.

His hot breath against my member makes my mouth in an O shape. He kisses my head gently, then takes in all of what he can. I lean my head back, gasping. He strokes up and down my member, putting his tongue around my veins and swirling around. I thrust upward into his mouth, him still sucking and licking around me. I get a sensation. "Yoshi...I'm gonna...I'm...gonna..." Yoshi sucks my erection and my balls. That was too much, as I released my seed into him. He swallowed every last bit and licked off the remainder on my hole.

Yoshi laid on top of me and said,"You taste like chocolate." I smirk. "Well, how would you like my chocolate in your ass?" With that, I turn him around and point my member on his hole. He moans, trying to get me to get myself in him. I go in slowly, his body tensing up. "Relax, pretend like I'm not even here." He relaxed a little bit. "There you go." I go in him again, and he moans. I go faster and lay on him. He moans,"Deeper!" and "Faster!" As I follow his orders. I jerk his penis, and he gasps and moans. "Yes! Right there, Spine!" I smirk as I hit that same spot with that little nub in his hole. He puts his own hands on his penis and jerks with me. "Spine..I'm gonna..I'm gonna cum!" I stroke his penis faster and kiss him. He finally releases his seed all over our bodies, and I'm getting that same sensation as I got when I sent my seed down Yoshi's throat. "Yoshi, I have that same sensation again!" He smirks and grinds his hips on me as I finally release my chocolate in him. We lay on the bed, exhausted.

Just as we go to sleep, I kiss him on more time. He replies by rubbing my back.

I pull apart and tell him,

"Call me Spencer, Yoshi."

 **Chapter 3**

I wake up with my lover beside me, Skye. I have memories from the previous night before, and I grin. Skye stirs and I shush her by putting my paw around her. She smiles, and I say,"Good morning, Sunshine." Before she kisses me. I respond by rubbing her head. I pull apart and say,"We should get dressed and go down to the lobby and wait for everyone." "Okay." Says Skye. We get dressed and wait in the lobby. Lucky this hotel has an arcade! We play in the arcade for at least an hour before everyone else shows up. Spine looks as happy as he did when he found out who we were. Skye runs over to Yoshi, and I follow to Spine. "How are you guys feeling, Chase and Skye?" Spine asks. "Like a million bucks!" I grin. "I'd say a billion." Says Skye. Spine and Yoshi look at each other and say,"I feel like a trillion." Yoshi laughs. Seto walked over to us and said,"How was your first night together?" Seto asks Spine. Jeez, I wish Spine would tell us his name soon. I'm getting tired of saying,'Spine' every time! Spine says,"I wish that could happen every night! Fucking Yoshi was good!" He said quietly to Seto. Seto laughs.

Spine looks at everyone and says,"I've enjoyed my time here with you guys. I think it's time to tell you my name." He says as he pays the manager and guides everyone to a park. Everyone sits on the grass while Spine leans up on a tree. "My name...is-" Spine said as a rocket crashed to the ground 50 kilometers away. "Woah! That was close!" Spine(dang it! So close!) Said. Everyone rushes over to the site, and there is another portal open. Another sign pops up and it says,'New character. Who can it be? Could it be Amy, could it be Blaze? Could it be me?' Everyone stares at the portal.

"I'm going in." Spine says. Before anyone even reacts, Spine was already half way in.

"No! I am not losing you, Spencer!" Before Yoshi went in the portal. "Spencer?" Everyone said. Everyone went in the portal with Spencer and Yoshi.

We spawn at the same place to where we last were when we all spawned, but Mario and Luigi didn't come out of the portal. In fact, Yugi and Yami didn't either. Everyone else did.

"Where are they? And where did Amy go? Why did that sign say could it be Amy,when she was already here with us?" Yoshi says. Just then, a sign popped right in front of my face. It said,'Amy was dead! Didn't you see her? She was in the sky, all smited! Why didn't you save her, Spencer? Why? You are going to pay for this.'

"How is any of this my fault?" I say. Wait a minute...

1 day before...

"Why did you kiss Tails?" Sonic said. Spine looked annoyed at him. "Oh come on, Sonic, I already knew you liked Tails." Spine said...

Now...

"She committed suicide because of me! Because I told Sonic that he liked Tails! When she was already madly in love with Sonic! So she committed suicide by..."

When Amy was almost dead...

"I knew it!" Amy sobbed. "I always knew Sonic and Tails liked each other!" I appeared. "I'm in a vision. She's still dead either way..." I sadly said.

Amy was on top of the hotel that we slept in. She must've known what was going on. She was at the edge of the hotel. She was going to fall over and kill herself! Before I even tried to talk to her, she was already off of the hotel. "No!" I said as I jumped off to save her. But...I could fly? What was going on? I tried to catch her from a point that I could, but she just fell right through me and crashed on the ground. "No!" Why did Amy end her life like this? Why did she...Wait a minute...she was disappearing. She wasn't real. None of them are!

Now...

I looked at everyone with a casual face.

"None of you are real, In fact, I know exactly who set this up. "Sadly, Yoshi, you aren't real either." I tried to touch him, but he disappeared. All of them were disappearing. I started to fade away, also. I was fading, and fading...

Until I woke up.

 **Chapter 4**

I was in my bed. It was 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday. "No!" "No, no, no!" It wasn't real! None of it was! "No, please come back, please come back!" They didn't come back. They weren't ever coming back. They were all just video game characters. Mario, Sonic, Yoshi, Amy, Seto...None of them...not even the part where I kissed William was real. Not even going to school was real..Am I real?

Am I even real? I touched myself, and I was fading, too...

No.

I wasn't real.

I was a boy, who liked video games. Who liked my family. Who loved my school.

But now, it is time for me to go...

To go home.

 **Chapter 5**

Who am I?

I am a dream.

I am a thought.

I am a thought in your mind.

While you read this story, think about yourself. Love your self. Dream big, like I did today.

Only I didn't dream.

I saw it.

I was in heaven.

I had a vision.

I had such a vision in heaven that no one in the world could replace it.

I am dead.

I can't trust myself.

Yes I can.

I am not dead!

I will not die today!

I stayed in my world, which is in a hospital.

I got seriously hurt.

In an accident.

Do you want to know what the accident was?

The accident of dreaming.

The End.

I know, it sucks, right? I wanted to be emotional in this story, to be me. I got to be me. I hope this story was really good, because it felt awesome to be me. It really did.

Leave reviews guys. I love you all. Xoxox

FierySpine374 out.


End file.
